


Doubt

by WanderedInWinter



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, filler scene, first fic, how do i even do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderedInWinter/pseuds/WanderedInWinter
Summary: A little filler scene for after the test towards the end of TBK. It occurs while Tamara goes to dinner, and Aaron continues to make Call feel bad for ever imagining he was the spy.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic (despite having written thousands in my head) and even though it's tiny, I hope it's enjoyable!  
> I do appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Here goes!

     When Tamara slipped out to dinner, Call wasn't sure if she'd make it back in one piece. Call had almost felt sorry for sending her alone, but he supposed she had Jasper. If he wasn't currently sucking face with Celia. That was a big "if."

     Call, Tamara, and Aaron had been sitting in the common area of their rooms, the conversation had quickly faded from the test, and petered out to meaningless topics by the time Tamara decided to brave the dining hall.

     Aaron shifted on the couch, and stared at the door as if he could see Tamara through the walls.

     "Hey, about today . . ." Call wasn't sure what he planned to say.

_Sorry I screwed up the test. You proved that you're way better a Makar than I am._

     Not that everyone didn't already know that.

     "We never should have let you out of our sight, Call. That was the perfect setup to get you killed," Aaron said, shifting back to face Call. "I'm glad you thought fast enough to simultaneously get out of danger and get the Masters' attention."

     Call let out a strangled laugh. "If you mean by nearly offing all of the Copper Years, then yeah, good thing I'm a quick thinker."

     "I wouldn't have let that happen, Call. I don't think the Masters would, either," Aaron said, shooting a pointed look at Call.

     "People are scared of Makars because they can't control them. I saw Master Rufus, Aaron. He was terrified. The Masters couldn't have stopped me if they tried." Call looked at the crackling fire on the other side of the room, willing to examine anything to avoid having to meet Aaron's gaze. He felt so ashamed in those moments during the test. The entire year was a waste if he couldn't even control his own magic. The one lesson Master Rufus was trying to get across: _personal responsibility._ And it was going horribly.

      "No, they can. You saw how Master Rufus splattered both elementals on the wall. Skelmis and our chaos elemental were both toast," Aaron countered. Call gave up on his perusal of the fireplace to find himself catching Aaron's eye. They flashed with some acute emotion that Call thought looked like either panic or sympathy, but he wasn't sure which was better.

     Call opened his mouth to argue more, but Aaron charged on, "Besides, even if they can't control us, I could stop anything bad from happening, just like I did today." He leaned forward, as if trying to capture every bit of Call's attention. "It took me awhile to get a hang of my chaos magic too, and you'll be able to control it perfectly in no time."

     Call seriously doubted that. He was pretty sure that Aaron-Golden-Boy-Stewart's learning curve was about ten times faster than his own. "I guess you got the short end of the stick here," Call replied dryly, "you get stuck having to clean up after my messes all of the time." Of course he was thankful for him, if not a bit jealous. If it weren't for Aaron, he would probably have been sent to the Panopticon loads of times by now.

     "Call-"

     "Look, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but-"

     " _Call_." Aaron reached forward, and grabbed Call's hand, successfully cutting off any more sounds of protest. Call found it impossible to formulate a proper sentence with Aaron's hand on his, and the blond's head creeping ever closer to where he was. He finally stopped a mere foot away from Call, and his eyes were even more unescapable than usual at this distance.

     "You're a brilliant mage. You'd have to be to do what you did today," Aaron said slowly, as if it was the most important thing he'd ever said to Call. "And even if you never learn how to bring the chaos back in," Aaron gave him a crooked smile, "we're an unstoppable team. I'd happily clean up after all of your cool tricks."

     Call could think of about a hundred things wrong with what Aaron had just said, but Aaron had just given Call's hand a reassuring squeeze and he wasn't sure he was breathing

     So Call nodded stupidly, and Aaron dropped his hand and leaned back, lounging in the same position he was at the start of the conversation. As if nothing happened. But it took longer for Call to be able to do anything other than blink, and even longer still for his heart rate to return to its normal speed.

     The air had cleared by the time Tamara came back through the door, and even the that conversation hadn't gone the way Call expected, he couldn't say he was upset about it. He had plenty of time later to tell Aaron just how glad he was to have had him there. How glad he was to have such a good friend like Aaron. How glad he was to have that beautiful, brilliant, and wonderfully steady light that was his counterweight on the other side. He hoped when he attempted to tell him next time, he could properly express the full extent of that appreciation towards him he felt.


End file.
